LateAgain
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Matt Hardy's had a rough day and arrives home late to his girlfriend, what will happen when he walks in at 2 AM? One-shot. Matt Hardy-WWE and Carrie-Freakofmmh


Matt limped from his car to the house tiredly. Long match in the morning where he had lost his title, then the rush to the airport where he found his flight was hours behind. And to make everything better, his phone was dead so he couldn't call his girlfriend to tell her he'd be late. When he tried using the airport phone, just to his luck a fan recognized him and he was surrounded by flailing pieces of paper and pens.

After he had finally finished and the last fan had strolled away, he reached into his pocket to find it empty. He tries his other pocket quickly to also find it empty and he glances to the ground where he sees his driver's license laying. A fan had stole his wallet well he was busy signing he concluded grabbing the piece of plastic from the floor. No phone, no credit cards, no money, late flight, and not to mention he was starving. When he finally made it onto the plane, they sat on the runway for an hour before finally taking off due to storms. Upon landing, he rushed out to go get his luggage where he finds his wrestling gear hadn't made it on the plane and was sitting on the terminal in California. He signed information of where to send the suit case when it finally made its way to North Carolina.

Carrying his carry-on and tugging his suitcase of clothes behind him, he heads toward the parking lot where his car has been parked when it started pouring. He slammed his belongs in the trunk and finally got into his car to start the drive home.

Now that he is finally home, he checks the time on his watch and groans seeing 2:05 AM.

"Carrie's gonna kill me," he concludes opening the door as quietly as he can knowing she is probably sleeping, since she has work tomorrow. He sneaks into the kitchen when he hears,

"Matt, that you?" come from the living room.

Just then he notices the light from the TV glowing. He limps into the living room trying to put on a smile.

Carrie takes one look at him and holds her arms out which he instantly falls into hugging her tight. She strokes his hair softly as he tries to explain why he's so late.

"Shhh," she says kissing him, "It's ok, I figured something along the lines of late plane and phone problem. I'm not mad," she chuckles, "How could I be mad at you anyway? I don't see it working out to well. Now wait here."

She walks into the kitchen leaving him leaning against the couch and comes back in a few minutes with a sandwich and hands it to him, "Eat."

He takes the sandwich and gobbles it down and lays down on the couch his hunger no longer eating a hole through his stomach.

Carrie sits by his head and runs her finger slowly down his facial hair before kissing his cheek.

He smiles tiredly, rests his head on her lap, and turns his attention to the TV.

After a few minutes Carrie whispers, "Turn over," gets up, and walks out of the room.

Slowly confused Matt turns over difficultly wincing in pain, but he eventually makes it onto his stomach. He starts to doze off when he feels something cold drip on his back sending a shiver down his spine. He tries to turn but Carrie climbs over him and holds him down.

"What are you-" she puts her finger to his lips. "Just relax."

"What's on my back?" he asks anyway.

"Lotion, now shhh," she replies pecking his lips starting to spread the lotion along his back. As she spreads it she begins to massages his shoulder blades and back.

"Mmmmm," he lets out relaxing into the massage.

She runs her hands slowly down his back and feathers kisses along his spine.

"Mmmmmmm feels good," Matt moans.

She slides up his body to whisper in his ear, "All I'm doing is rubbing your back Mr. Horny," she chuckles and lightly nibbles on his ear.

"I love you," he says softly his eyelids drooping.

"I love you too," she replies kissing his cheek and resting her head on his back.

Matt smiles and drifts asleep followed shortly by Carrie also drifting into sleep snuggled on his back.


End file.
